The present invention generally relates to articles, such as backpacks, which enable the carrying of books and other objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a back strap for carrying such objects in an unconcealed manner.
The crime rate in many areas of the country has risen dramatically over the past few decades. Many of these crimes are drug related, but they also consist of random acts of violence. Sadly, school age children are committing a large number of these crimes. Some of these children belong to gangs which encourage their violent acts. Others have problems at home which cause them to have violent outbursts.
For this reason, many schools have had to develop tighter security in order to keep the students safe from such children. Some schools have hired security officers to patrol the halls. Other schools have had to resort to installing metal detectors at each of its entrances to prevent students from carrying weapons, and even bombs, into the building. One precaution that many schools have enacted is the prohibition of backpacks on school grounds. These backpacks can serve as the perfect means to transport weaponry, as well as drugs, into the school. Students are then forced to carry their materials into the school by hand, which can prove a rather awkward task, especially when the child is given ample amounts of homework.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which provides students with a convenient way to transport their school books and materials without the use of a backpack. Such a device should also readily reveal what the student is carrying, preventing any breaches in security. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a back strap for carrying objects, such as books, in order to provide students a convenient way to transport their school books and other materials, while readily revealing the contents carried by back strap for security purposes.
The back strap generally comprises a base having a pair of spaced apart upper apertures adjacent to a top edge thereof, and a pair of spaced apart lower apertures adjacent to a bottom edge thereof. A first shoulder strap, having a first end defining a handle, extends through a first upper aperture and through a first lower aperture. A second end is attached to the strap intermediate the first and second end, to form a loop over the base. Similarly, a second shoulder strap having a first end defining a handle is extended through a second upper aperture and through a second lower aperture. The second end is attached to the strap intermediate the first and second ends to form a loop over the base, similar to the first shoulder strap. An adjustment mechanism is associated with each of the first and second shoulder straps for adjusting the length of each shoulder strap loop over the base. Typically, the first and second shoulder straps include clasps intermediate the first and second ends, usually in the form of mating ends of a buckle, one of which includes the adjustment mechanism.
A side strap extends from one side of the base to the opposite side of the base so as to be generally transverse to the first and second shoulder straps. The base is generally planar and quadrilateral in configuration so as to easily support the books and other objects. Typically, the base includes side apertures through which first and second side straps are attached and clasped together, such as by mating ends of a buckle, to form a loop over the base. An adjustment mechanism is associated with the side strap, typically on one end of the buckle, for adjusting the length of the side strap loop over the base.
In use, objects are placed on the base and securely strapped thereto by tightening the first and second shoulder straps, and side strap over the objects. The base and objects are then carried over one""s shoulder, and the back strap grasped at the shoulder strap handles, comprised of a loop formed by attaching the first ends to the strap.